Harry Potter To The Victor, Despair
by Frontline
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry falls into despair over the cost of his victory and sees no future for himself. Can Ginny break the dark spell on Harry's heart?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter and all characters and trademarks are copyright to JK Rowling and are not owned by me. No infringement is intended or any money made from this publication. This story may not be reposted without my permission.

**Harry Potter:**

To the Victor: Despair

The young man with unruly black hair and piercing green eyes sits with his back against the bed-head, staring at nothing. Almost unconsciously, his finger traces the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Less than a week ago, everything had seemed so simple. Find Lord Voldemort and kill him. Even with the terror and danger of the task, it had all been very clear. Voldemort had to be stopped, and there was no one else who could. Now, though, he's dead and I feel…empty. Like nothing else matters.

All I can think about is this; Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Dumbledore, and Sirius. Even Snape. All dead, because of me. If I'd known that would have been the price of defeating Voldemort, then I'd never have done anything. What difference has it really made?

Even the defeat of the most evil wizard that our world has ever known can't make up for the loss of so many kind and brave people. On balance, the world is a worse place now than it was before. All the good I've done in defeating Voldemort means nothing compared to the sorrow that I've caused to so many others.

There was a knock at the door, soft and hesitant.

"Harry? May I come in?" Mrs Weasley called through the door.

Harry did not answer, hoping that she would leave, assuming him to be asleep.

He was disappointed, as the door crept open and Mrs Weasley entered, concern evident on her face, even as she smiled faintly.

Her concern, however, only made Harry feel worse; he did not deserve it, for all the pain and sorrow he had caused her. She'd welcomed him into her family and this was how he repaid them.

"Harry, is everything alright, dear?" She asked, tentatively.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course it is!" Harry answered, trying to sound cheerful.

Mrs Weasley did not look convinced, and she continued;

"You've hardly left this room these last few days, Harry, and you've barely eaten. If there's anything troubling you…"

Harry cut across her:

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley. I'm just tired. I haven't had that much sleep lately."

"Alright, Harry. I'll be making dinner for around 7, if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry replied, watching her leave the room.

He sat for several minutes, before standing up and moving towards his trunk, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak that he'd received from Dumbl…

Harry stamped on that thought before it could blossom, pulling the cloak around him and creeping towards the door, opened it a fraction and peering through the gap. Seeing no-one around, he slipped through the door, closing it quietly behind him, before ghosting down the stairs. He paused at the foot of the stairs, hearing Mrs Weasley's voice.

"…sure he's hiding something, Arthur. He says he's fine, but I can tell something's troubling him."

"Remember all he's been through, Molly, this last year alone. Dumbledore placed a great burden on him, especially for such a young man. I don't know, Molly. I respected Dumbledore, but I can't help feeling angry with him. With all that Harry's been through before this, what chance does he have of a normal life?

Harry's stomach twisted in fear and cold realisation. Unable to listen anymore, he hurried down the hall, slipping through the front door. Lost in his thoughts, he walked aimlessly, not caring where his feet lead him, consumed by a painful awareness.

"What chance does he have of a normal life?"

The thought persisted in Harry's head, until it became an almost physical pain.

How could he ever be happy or at peace, when he had seen and lost so much?

Memories began flooding through his mind, a terrible deluge that he could do nothing to interrupt.

Sirius, falling through the archway in the Department of Mysteries. Lupin and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Ron and Percy digging Fred's body out of the rubble. Hermione's screams as she was tortured at the Malfoy Mansion. The silver knife in Dobby's chest and his empty, glassy eyes staring up at Harry. The terrible longing that he had felt when he saw his parents in the Mirror of Erised. The loss of Hedwig, and the news that Mad-Eye Moody had been killed.

It suddenly became clear to Harry that these thoughts had been with him ever since his defeat of Voldemort, an unconscious torment in the back of his mind. Suddenly, a twig cracked behind him, cutting through his despair with a surge of adrenaline. Swinging round, his wand already drawn, he saw a shadowy figure pointing a wand at him. Without any incantation, a red jet of light shot from the end of the wand and Harry flung himself sideways, yelling "Expelliarmus."

However, the figure ducked and then a familiar voice called:

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked, standing up slowly without lowering his wand, noticing that she had done the same.

"It's me, Ginny. Lower your wand."

Instead of relaxing, Ginny asked:

"What did Hermione wear as Bridesmaid at Bill and Cho's wedding?"

Harry smiled, grimly. Even though the war had ended, suspicions about Death Eater impostors were hard to put aside.

"Bill married Fleur, not Cho and you were the Bridesmaid, not Hermione. I _was_ there, disguised as your Cousin Martin, remember." He answered, levelly.

"It was 'Cousin Barny', Harry." Ginny said, lowering her wand, sitting on a nearby rock. Harry looked around, realising that he was in the woods near to the Burrow and that he couldn't remember getting there.

Stowing his wand in his back pocket, Harry looked at Ginny and realised that something was wrong. Her clothes were rumpled and had clearly been worn for several days, her hair was unbrushed and she had tear-streaks down her cheeks.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Yeah, I'm…" She broke off with a choked sob, a fresh tear running down her cheek.

Brushing it away with the back of her hand, she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Ginny. If it wasn't for me, Fred would still be alive."

Ginny gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Harry, no. You mustn't think that!"

"How can I not, Ginny? If I hadn't fought Voldemort, nobody I cared about would have been killed. It all seemed so simple; kill Voldemort and the world suddenly becomes perfect again. Except it doesn't work that way." Harry said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Harry, the world _is_ a better place after what you've done. Voldemort's gone."

"It's better for some people, sure. For others… Ginny, does Voldemort's death mean anything when your family's been torn apart? For you, the world's worse than ever."

Sorrow clouded Ginny's eyes for a second, before being replaced by a sad smile.

"Yes, it's worse. Everything seems so empty, like nothing matters. As terrible as I feel, though, it's better than living everyday in fear of Voldemort. And I feel proud; proud of what I did, proud of my family. And especially proud of you, Harry James Potter. Without you, we'd all be dead. Voldemort would have kept growing stronger, killing everyone who stood against him. Even if we'd gone into hiding, we'd just have been dying be degrees, constantly afraid. You took that fear away forever, Harry.

"But…" Harry began, only to be cut off as Ginny kissed him softly on the mouth.

"No 'buts' Harry. Fred chose to fight, we all did. Like you, we couldn't live while he survived, only exist in fear."

She took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Everyone expected so much of you, Harry. And you succeeded. Stopping Quirrel; saving me from Voldemort; the battle at the Ministry. You've always been saving others and willing to die to do so. I think, deep down, you think you've failed whenever someone saved you."

Harry couldn't meet her eyes and Ginny pressed on, gently.

"It's hard to stand by and let someone else put themselves in danger, for your sake."

She said, and Harry had a flash back to the final battle of Hogwarts and Ginny's desperate pleas not to be left out of the fight.

Harry felt tears burning his eyes and he found himself crying. Deep wracking sobs shook him and then Ginny's arms enfolded him, stroking his back soothingly. Harry wept on her shoulder, his hands bunching the fabric of her shirt between them, as he poured out his grief. Eventually, his tears subsided and Ginny released him, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

Wiping his eyes, Harry said;

"What do I do now, Ginny? How can things go back to normal, after all that's happened? How can I?"

"I know how you feel. Every time I enjoy myself, or find that I've not been thinking about Fred, it feels like I'm betraying him. But, he wouldn't want me to waste my life feeling sad. And you shouldn't waste yours, either. You still got so much to live for, Harry."

She stood up, holding out her hand and Harry took it, smiling tentatively.

"It's getting late. We should be getting back." Ginny said, and Harry noticed that the sky had grown darker, with the sun disappearing behind the hills. Ginny raised her wand and summoned her Patronus, a shining silver horse that illuminated the ground in front of them. Harry drew his own wand and, focusing on his thoughts on Ginny, summoned his stag, a laugh escaping from his throat. During the last few days, he'd been unable to find draw upon any happy memories. Hand-in hand, with their Patronuses leading the way, they set off for the Burrow. As they reached the edge of the wood, Harry saw points of lights moving around outside the Weasley house and heard voices calling their names. Exchanging a guilty glance with Ginny, he set off towards the house, calling out to the searchers. Immediately, he heard an answering voice that made him flinch.

"Molly! Molly, it's them."

The front door slammed open and Mrs Weasley stormed out, red faced and furious.

"Where have you been? I've been frantic!" She yelled, enfolding Ginny, and then Harry in crushing hugs. She bustled them into the kitchen, berating and fussing in equal measure. Harry and Ginny sat down with the rest of the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, while Mrs Weasley served dinner. Harry ate quietly, listening to the conversations around him, feeling strangely distracted and…peaceful. He knew that the memories wouldn't vanish overnight, but he felt that things would get better, in time. From the way Mrs Weasley kept glancing at him, he felt that she knew something had changed between him and Ginny, but she said nothing.

When they had finished eating and were clearing away the dishes, she said, quietly.

"Harry, have you given any thought to what you're going to do now?"

Harry nodded;

"I guess I'll go back to Hogwarts and finish my final year. I'll need to, if I'm going to become an Auror."

Mrs Weasley smiled.

"I'm glad, Harry. For you and Ginny. I think you'll be good for each other. Go on, now. Go and spend some time together."

Harry finished stacking the dishes and left, thanking her as he went. Mrs Weasley watched him go and whispered:

"My son."

End of Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Any reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are most welcome.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter and all characters and trademarks are copyright to JK Rowling and are not owned by me. No infringement is intended or any money made from this publication. This story may not be reposted without my permission.

**Harry Potter:**

**To the Victor: Despair**

Harry Potter walked down the stairs at the Burrow to find the usual frenzy that he'd always associated with returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their school trunks were already in the hall and Mrs Weasley was bustling past, carrying an armful of clothes. Even so, she still greeted him warmly.

"Oh, good morning, Harry dear. Breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, making his way into the kitchen. Inside, he found all of the Weasleys, as well as Hermione, all talking animatedly. Hermione had been made this year's Head Girl for Gryffindor, much to George and Ron's disgust. Added to this was the fact that Ginny had been made Prefect. Harry slipped into the seat next to Ginny, helping himself to scrambled eggs.

"Morning, Harry." Ginny said, before dropping her voice slightly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied, as casually as he could

Ginny simply stared at Harry with a knowing look, until he relented.

"Alright, I guess it feels a little weird going back to Hogwarts, after everything that's happened. And being in your year, too."

Despite the chaos of the previous year, exams had been held as a sort of Summer School. Rumour had it that student's actions during the defence of Hogwarts had been taken into consideration.

"It'll be weird." Harry repeated. "But, I won't be alone."

Harry stepped out of Mr Weasley's car, turning slowly to take in his surroundings. Even though the war had ended, lessons learnt in battle were not easily forgotten. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were alert too, watching the crowds around them and keeping close together. Checking that his wand was securely in its' sheath around his wrist, that Hermione had brought them last Christmas, Harry lead the others towards the entrance and Platform 9 ¾, stepping through to be greeted by the smell of smoke and the cacophony of voices, so that he almost felt like he was coming home. After exchanging a hug with Mrs Weasley and shaking Mr Weasley's hand, Harry boarded the train, leading the others along, looking for an empty compartment. As he walked, Harry became aware of the whispers and furtive glances from the other students. It seemed that the events of last year had restored some of his popularity, making him even more of a hot topic for gossip. Once, Harry would have been pleased that he was getting something other than snide comments. Now, though, all he wanted was not to be noticed.

Harry's dark thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name and he turned to see Luna Lovegood waving at them from across the carriage, smiling at them in her slightly distracted way. Standing next to her was Neville Longbotttom; his hair was cut shorter than Harry remembered and he'd exchanged his remaining fat for muscle, looking taller and a lot more confident.

They greeted them warmly and then Harry turned to Neville.

"Neville, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, don't tell us you didn't pass your NEWTS." Ron added, drawing a glare from Hermione and Ginny.

Neville smiled brightly, clearly pleased with himself.

"No, I passed. I even got an Outstanding in my Herbology Exam. Professor Sprout asked if I wanted to come back this year as a teaching assistant for her.

"Professor Longbottom." Hermione said approvingly, making Neville blush.

"Don't get carried away, Hermione." Neville mumbled.

"We've got a compartment." Luna said, adding, "At least when I'm around, you'll always get one to yourselves." She said it so matter-of-factly that Harry felt another twinge of anger.

Yes, Luna was slightly strange at times but she was kind and brave. Her willingness to fight alongside Harry at the Ministry had proved that. They stowed their trunks, and Ron and Ginny left with Hermione. As Head Girl, she was responsible for overseeing the Prefects.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked Luna.

"It was fine." Luna answered. "With all the attention we got last year, the sales of the Quibbler have never been higher. Dad's overjoyed."

"That's great." Harry said, enthusiastically.

"Incidentally, Dad wanted to interview you about your defeat of Voldemort last year. But, I told him it was too soon. Don't worry about it now, Harry. If you want to, later, I'm sure Dad will still be interested."

Harry said nothing. He wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to talk about those terrible events.

Luna seemed to sense his distress, because she changed the subject with a sentence that caught Harry's attention.

"Anyway, I've been seeing a lot of Neville over the summer."

Harry raised his head slowly, to look at Neville, who had gone slightly pink again.

To spare Neville, Harry said;

"It'll be good to have Quidditch back this year."

During Snape's reign as Hogwarts Headmaster last year, Quidditch Matches had been banned. With Katie Bell having left last year, that left Harry short a third Chaser; he'd need to hold tryouts pretty soon. Half an hour later, Ron, Ginny and Hermione returned, looking slightly breathless, as if they'd run all the way.

"What's up?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Eventually, it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Harry, Malfoy's here."

She said, gently.

"What!" Harry yelled, leaping out of his seat. "What's he still doing here?"

Ginny sat down next to Harry, saying;

"He must have failed his last year. Don't forget, he wasn't really that focused on his studies, was he?"

Harry sank back, his good mood shattered. Malfoy was trouble he'd hoped to be able to do without.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Luna and Neville and made their way to the Gryffindor Table. Harry looked up at the Staff Table, spotting Hagrid, and Professor Slughorn, as well as Neville taking his seat next to Professor Sprout. However, his attention was drawn to the tall man with a neatly trimmed goatee and the Chinese woman sitting at his right-hand, dressed in flowing green robes with black trim, emblazoned with a silver dragon on the left sleeve. In contrast, the man wore dark red robes, with a pattern of black tracery across the chest; his eyes burned with a contained ferocity that was as compelling as it was unsettling.

"New Headmaster, d'you reckon?"

Ron whispered.

"Who else can he be?"

Hermione whispered back, a touch of reproach in her voice.

Clearly, everyone else had reached the same conclusion. Whispers beginning as Professor McGonagall lead the First Years into the Hall. Harry didn't pay attention during the Sorting Ceremony, though, clapping half-heartedly with the rest of the Students; all he could think about was a stranger sitting in Dumbledore's Office. When the last student was seated, the Headmaster rose and the Hall fell silent without being asked, in expectation of a speech.

However, he simply waved his hand and the Hall filled with a mouth-watering smell as the feast appeared.

He bowed formally, a small lowering of his head and sat down, pouring wine for Professor McGonagall and the Chinese woman. Confused, but seeing that their Headmaster was eating, the Students began helping themselves. Harry ate mechanically, not really tasting the food. Ginny clearly noticed something, judging by the looks she kept giving him.

When everyone had finished and the plates had cleared away, including Harry's half-eaten Treacle Pudding, the Headmaster rose to his feet again.

"Now that we have finished our feast, I would ask for your attention for a few moments. My name is Professor Tobias Fallstone and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Firstly, I would like to introduce Professor Xiu Li, who will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. With the role of Headmaster, I realise that I will be taking on an enormous responsibility. After the events of last year, there will be great uncertainty amongst you about your attendance at Hogwarts and what the future may bring. You may all rest assured that Hogwarts will return to being the place of freedom, learning and equality that Professor Dumbledore desired. Professor Dumbledore was an exceptional Teacher and Mentor, and will always been remembered as one of the finest Headmasters in Hogwarts' history."

He reached down and picked up a golden goblet from the table in front of him. As he did so, identical goblets appeared on the tables, filled with a golden liquid.

"I'd like to raise a toast to Albus Dumbledore."

He said, lifting his glass to his lips and the students echoed him.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Fallstone waited a moment, and then clapped his hands.

"And now, time for bed." Professor Fallstone said.

Next morning, Hermione and Ginny sat at the table in the Great Hall, early so they had privacy to talk discreetly.

"He's upset." Hermione said, "About Professor Fallstone."

Ginny nodded;

"Can you blame him? You know how close he was to Dumbledore. It can't be easy for him, almost like he's been replaced over night."

Ginny looked up to see Harry and Ron entering the Hall and gave Hermione a slight shake of her head, a sign to leave it to her.

"Morning, Harry." She said, as he and Ron sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny asked

"About what?"

Harry asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

"You know what."

Ginny responded coolly and Hermione held her breath; if she had been that direct, Harry would have probably bitten her head off.

"Professor Fallstone." Harry said, with a sigh. "I can't shake the thought of him sitting in Dumbledore office."

Before they could continue, Professor McGonagall came over, distributing timetables. Seizing the distraction, Harry picked his up, scanning the parchment. Despite his mood, he felt a surge of elation when he saw that he had Defence Against the Dark Arts for his first period on Mondays.

"DADA next?" Harry asked, using the shortened name of the class, and the others nodded. Comparing their timetables, it seemed that they had the majority of their classes together.

Feeling slightly cheered by this news, Harry set off for his first lesson with his spirits slightly lifted. On the way there, Harry found himself psyching up for the encounter he anticipated with Draco. Turning the corner, Harry spotted Draco's blond hair amidst the crowd of students; tall and slim with a thin face and cold expression, Draco was hard to miss. He looked up and Harry's hand went immediately towards his wand, ready to draw.

However, Malfoy just stared at him for a long second, before turning away, clearly distracted.

Harry had no time to ponder this, as the classroom door opened and Professor Li stepped out, fixing the students with a piercing stare, before turning and sweeping back into the classroom.

With a few nervous glances, the class entered and took their seats. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took seats at the front of the room, joined by Neville and Luna. Professor Li's stared stonily at the class for a long moment and Harry was reminded of Snape's icy stare. Then she smiled, her face transformed from stern to radiant.

"Good morning. Welcome to your final year of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As Seventh Year students, you have already learnt a great deal about the magical forces at your command and the potential threats that you may have to face. While your instruction in these areas will continue, the main aim of this class will to develop your focus and discipline when it comes to your spellwork. You all know that words are used to give focus to your spells. However, that is an oversimplification. True control of spell casting comes from emotional state and mental focus. How many of you managed to cast spells unintentionally when you were younger? Don't answer aloud; just consider for yourselves."

Harry thought back to the time before he came to Hogwarts, when he was still living with the Dursleys, remembering the time he had set a Boa Constrictor on Dudley. At the time, he'd been feeling angry and wanted to get back at his cousin. Maybe, he saw the beginnings of Professor Li's point.

"When your education began, you were taught to use words to control your spells and you relied less on your emotions to guide your spells. However, the power still resides within you. Over the next year, I will be teaching you to improve the control and efficiency of your spells, by developing your mental discipline. In this way, you will be able to perform far more complex spells. Furthermore, throughout the year, I will be running special classes focusing on aspects of Chinese magic, starting today."

Professor Li turned to the black board, drawing a thin, black wand with a silver hand grip in the shape of a dragon, tapping it to reveal words in a swirling script;

_Runic Magic: An Introduction_

Turning back to the class, she said;

"Now, who can tell me what Runic Magic is?"

Harry turned to Hermione, expectantly, only to see Ginny with her hand up, too.

Professor Li pointed at Ginny;

"Yes, Ms..."

"Weasley, Professor. Professor, Runic Magic involves inscribing symbols with specific meanings to produce a particular effect."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can give an example of Runic Magic in practice?"

Hermione's hand shot up before Professor Li even finished the question, looking stormy.

"Ms...?"

"Granger, Professor. One of the most common uses of Runic Magic is to create 'elemental talismans' that focus those particular energies."

Professor Li nodded;

"Excellent, Ms Granger. Another five points to Gryffindor. That is indeed the most common use of Runic Magic. For today's lesson, I will be covering the basic techniques involved in creating such talismans."

Professor Li flicked her wand and small squares of blue parchment flew across the room to land in front of each student.

"Colour is bound up with the discipline of Runic Magic. At a basic level, blue stands for air, red for fire, green for water and brown for earth. While there is more to it than that, you don't need to know anymore for now. The other important factor is the medium used to create the rune. Typically, inks with magical substances added are most effective, although almost any medium can be used. chalk, sand, water, even blood. However, blood usually makes for a darker spell, with the negative connotations that comes with it, as well as the pain that comes with acquiring it."

She tapped the board with her wand, again;

On the board is the rune for air; using the ink in front of you, trace the rune onto the parchment. No incantation will be required. Instead, hold the thought of a gentle breeze in your mind, similar to non-verbal spells. You may begin."

Harry stared at the parchment resentfully; non-verbal spells had never been his forte. Almost unbidden, a memory of his first flying lesson; the broom responding to him because of his confidence. Maybe the same would apply here as well. After all, with everything else he'd done...

Harry focused on the parchment, picturing the feeling of a gentle breeze against his face as he drew the rune. As he drew the last stroke, Harry felt a sense of tranquillity and felt sure that he'd succeed. Staring at the parchment, Harry wondered how to activate it. Using the same logic that had got him this far, Harry focused, and was rewarded with a faint gust of wind across his face. Harry grinned to himself, and turned to Ron, who was staring fixedly at his own rune. Next second, Ron's head was pushed back by a blast that left him looking like he'd just walked through a hurricane.

"Well, I think you've got it!" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

To distract himself, Harry looked over at Hermione and Ginny, only to find his heart sinking.

Both young women were sitting stiffly, staring straight ahead, studiously avoiding the others gaze. Before them on the table sat two identical parchments that Harry imagined had been the cause of their disagreement. Before Harry could even begin to think about solutions, Professor Li moved back to the front of the class.

Harry almost collapsed onto his seat in the Great Hall; it had been an exhausting day and not just because of the workload. Hermione and Ginny had been competing all through Potions and were now sitting on either side of him and Ron, casting angry glances when the other wasn't looking.

Still unsure how to deal with this, Harry helped himself to sausages and mashed potato, trying to think of what to say. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, I have a message for you from the Headmaster."

Professor McGonagall handed Harry a folded parchment stamped with the Hogwarts crest. Exchanging a glance with Ron, Harry opened the letter and read

_Mister Potter,_

_I would be grateful for your presence in my Office at 8:00 this evening. _

_Professor T. Fallstone_

"Wonder what he wants?" Ron asked.

"I guess I'll find out at 8:00."

Harry said, staring at the letter as if it would suddenly reveal some hidden secret.

At five minutes to eight, Harry walked towards the Headmaster's Office, stopping in front of the Gargoyle, saying;

"Harry Potter to see the Headmaster."

In response, the Gargoyle moved aside, revealing a set of stone stairs. Harry walked up, knocking on the heavy doors and heard a deep voice.

"Enter."

Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside to stand before the Headmaster, trying to hide his dismay at the changes that had been made. Gone was Dumbledore's Pensieve and his collection of golden devices. Instead, the walls were covered with large bookshelves filled with leather-bound tomes and aged manuscripts that gave the air a faintly musty smell.

Behind the desk sat Professor Fallstone, who gave Harry a curt nod.

"Thank you for coming, Mister Potter. Please, take a seat. Now, I have a proposal for you, Mr Potter. I want you to reform Dumbledore's Army. "

End of chapter 2

Any comments and constructive criticism very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter and all characters and trademarks are copyright to JK Rowling and are not owned by me. No infringement is intended or any money made from this publication. This story may not be reposted without my permission.

Draco Malfoy walked through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a Prefect, he was required to help patrol the corridors during the evenings for any students out after curfew. Normally, Draco would have enjoyed exercising his authority over the other Students. Now, it just gave him too much time to think. Too much time to think about his Father. All his life, Draco had been taught to believe that being a Pure-blood wizard meant being superior. However, having seen his Father and Lord Voldemort, arguably the most powerful Pure-blood wizard of his age, defeated by a gaggle of half-bloods, Draco's belief had been shattered. Now, his Father was in Azkaban, which was just where he should be, as far as Draco was concerned. He would be happy never to see him again. However, Draco now felt very lonely, without even Crabbe and Goyle. In a sense, though, he also felt free, despite his pain, and the confusion was tearing him apart. He'd forever been only his father's son; maybe he was now learning what it meant to be Draco. If only there was someone that he could talk to. Draco was suddenly snapped out his reverie by the sound of footsteps echoing off the stone walls and reached instinctively for his wand. Around the corner came a brown-haired girl wearing the green colours of Slytherin House and Draco bit back a curse, lowering his wand.

"What are you doing?" He hissed,

"I could have shot you!"

"As if!"

She retorted.

"Anyway, it should be obvious what I'm doing. I'm going for a walk. Not that it's any of your business. "

Malfoy indicated the badge pinned to his lapel.

"Prefect. And, as a Slytherin, it's a disgrace that you got caught so easily. I ought to report you to Professor Slughorn. "

"Well, if you want to report me, then you'll need to see what I'm up to."

With that, she strode off, leaving Malfoy grinding his teeth. Still, he couldn't just let her wander around as she pleased; no Slytherin would fully trust another. Muttering under his breath, Draco followed her, saying;

"If I'm going to report you, you might as well tell me your name."

She looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Just for that, I'll tell you. My name's Eliza Blackthorn. And you're Draco..."

She stopped suddenly as Draco threw out his hand.

"Quiet!" Malfoy whispered.

He grabbed Eliza by the arm and pulled her into the shadow of a nearby alcove. Ahead, he thought he could see a figure dressed in a black robe sitting cross-legged on the floor, chanting under his breath. Suddenly, bright light flared around him and shot towards them, striking Eliza and surrounding her with a golden glow. The figure stood and turned and Malfoy drew his wand; he was wearing a black bandana and his eyes were two burning golden points.

He spoke, his voice coarse and cruel;

"So perish all half-bloods."

Malfoy shoved Eliza back, firing a stunning spell. Impossibly, the figure stepped aside and kept coming, drawing his wand and a knife from inside his robes.

"Come on!"

Draco yelled, dragging Eliza down the corridor, as a stunning spell struck the wall behind them. They kept running until they reached a staircase and Draco's frantically working mind saw an opportunity.

"I've got a plan." He whispered.

"Just get ready to stun him."

Draco pushed into the cover behind the balustrade and moved to press himself against the wall, watching the door they'd come through. He just hoped it was dark enough...The masked figure stepped through and Malfoy cast Wingardium Leviosa on the suit of armour near the bottom of the stairs, causing it to topple over with a deafening crash. Malfoy pressed himself as close to the wall as he could, as the intruder spun towards the source of the noise. In the same instant, Eliza rose from her crouch to fire a stunning spell that caught him in the back, pitching him forward onto the flagstones. Quickly, Draco raced down the stairs, conjuring ropes to bind the intruder's hands and feet.

"What is going...Merciful Merlin, what happened here?"

Malfoy turned to see Professor McGonagall, finding himself relieved to see a Teacher, even if it had to be her. Quickly, he related what had happened, watching as her expression became more and more concerned.

"You two need to talk to the Headmaster, immediately."

Elsewhere in the castle, Hermione and Ron were also patrolling the corridors, talking in hushed whispers.

"...not saying that, Hermione. But, he was asking for it."

Hermione smiled, coolly and patiently.

"He may well have been, but you're a Prefect. You can't just go around jinxing students who talk back to you."

Hermione paused;

"Even if he did deserve it. We took House Points off him, that's enough."

Ron didn't look convinced, muttering under his breath. Suddenly he stopped, nudging Hermione in the ribs.

"Who's that?"

He whispered.

Hermione followed his gaze to where a student was standing further down the corridor, gazing around with cold intensity. He wore a Prefect's badge and the blue-trimmed robes of a Ravenclaw.

"That's Neill Reddard, remember? He was one of the new Prefects this year. Don't you remember meeting him on the train?"

"No. "

Said Ron, unconcerned, making Hermione roll her eyes.

As they watched, he turned and strode down the corridor, towards a couple of second years, who looked up at him anxiously.

Hermione heard him say;

"You two, come with me!"

Both students exchanged frightened glances and Hermione strode forward, Ron right behind her, hand close to his wand. She addressed him with a steely tone of challenge in her voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Neill turned slowly towards her, smiling in a way that didn't seem to carry over to his eyes.

"What?"

He asked, coldly, although Hermione was not intimidated.

"I want to know what these students have done, and where you're taking them."

She replied, levelly.

"I really don't see that it's any business of yours."

"I'm Head Girl and I'm making it my business. I didn't see any rules being broken."

"Not school rules, no."

He replied, with a satisfied smirk.

"You two can go. And no more dawdling in the halls. "Hermione said, to the frightened students, who gratefully turned and walked away hurriedly.

Hermione rounded on Neill again.

"If I catch you intimidating students again, I'll report you to your Head of House.

"If I were you, Head Girl, I'd stay out of my way, if you know what's good for you."

Ron had heard enough. Striding forward, he stood almost toe-to-toe with Reddard, staring him in the eye.

"Yeah, well, you mess with her; you've got to deal with me, as well."

He snarled, angrily.

Reddard merely smiled;

"Well, now, won't that be fun?"

He said, turning on his heel and striding away.

"He's a bundle of laughs, isn't he?"

Ron said, scowling at his retreating back.

"I think,' Hermione said slowly, 'we'll need to keep an eye on him."

Draco sat in the Headmasters Office, watching Eliza from the corner of his eye. She had been silent while McGonagall had summoned Professor Li to take care of the prisoner and during the walk to the Headmasters study.

"I wanted to thank you."

She said, quietly, turning to fix him with a stare.

"I...feel irritated, though. I should have been able to look after myself."

She laughed, sardonically;

"Being a damsel in distress isn't really worthy of a Slytherin."

"I know how you feel. Still, I've seen what comes of trying to be a loner. Anyway, after that shot you made, no-one would think of you as a damsel in distress."

Malfoy paused, suddenly remembering something.

"'So perish all half-bloods'. What did he mean by that?"

Something like panic flashed in Eliza's eyes.

"Alright, I'm a half-blood. Happy? My Mother was a Muggle."

She seemed to sag in her chair.

"I know how some Slytherins feel about half-bloods, so I kept quiet."

With a sinking feeling, Malfoy had a suspicion who she was talking about.

"I...used to think that way." He said, slowly.

"Now, I'm not so sure. I've seen that Purebloods aren't infallible."

He didn't know why he was telling her, only that now he had started talking about what had been burning around his head for weeks, it was impossible to stop.

"My Family's pureblood. They thought that Voldemort would help Purebloods regain their former glory."

Eliza's eyes widened at hearing Voldemort's name, but she didn't interrupt.

"And where did that get him? Thrown in Azkaban! Pure-blood. Half-blood. It doesn't make any difference. My Father wasn't strong enough to save himself. I won't make the same mistake; I'll become stronger and smarter, so that no one will ever have power over me!"

Malfoy was about to continue, when the door opened and Professor Fallstone entered, sitting behind his desk, fixing them both with a scrutinising stare.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me what has occurred. Now, I wished to speak to you both; as you've had time to think, is there anything that you wish to add? Anything that might be relevant, however slight?"

Draco exchanged a glance with Eliza, before replying;

"How did someone manage to get inside Hogwarts, and what was that spell he cast? Aren't there supposed to be defences around the castle?"

Malfoy asked, feeling his ebbing adrenaline turning to anger.

Professor Fallstone, however, did not seem perturbed.

"Very weighty questions, Mr Malfoy. With equally important answers. I regret, however, that I cannot answer your first question and can only offer speculation about the second. While it would not be impossible to penetrate the defences around this castle, it would require a skilled practitioner. One thing we do know is that the intruder was only concerned with gaining entrance, not remaining undetected. When he breached the seals and wards, he in essence shattered them, immediately triggering the alarm spells, which is how Professor McGonagall found you so quickly. In answer to your second question, I believe his spell was simply to track the nearest Muggle-born. After that, his intentions were chillingly obvious."

Professor Fallstone stood up and walked towards the door;

"I will be making an announcement in the morning. I suggest that you both attempt to get some sleep, if you are able."

When they had gone, Professor Fallstone turned to find Professor McGonagall standing behind him.

"Was that wise, Headmaster? Telling them so much?"

"Professor McGonagall, we are Teachers.

We have a duty to educate our students, not protect them from hard truths. You know this, Minerva; I need not remind you of Professor Umbridge and her methods. No, they must learn to protect themselves. And that is where our Mr Potter will come in to his own.

Minerva offered him a tight-lipped look of disapproval;

"Potter is a gifted student but, hasn't he been through enough? Surely he needs some time to rest?" After all he's been through..."

"Minerva, Mr Potter needs to be engaged. Too much time to think will do him no good. This project will give him something else to focus on. When the time comes, we will need him to be ready. "

Harry sat down in the Great Hall with Ron, as well as Hermione and Ginny, who were still exuding a frosty sense of distance. He'd filled them in on what Professor Fallstone had asked him to do, although they couldn't understand why. Hermione's theory that it would help the students pass their exams was the most logical, although Harry had a feeling that there was more to it than that. This feeling was reinforced by the Prefects being told that each House was to be in the Great Hall by 8:00.

At just after 8:00, Professor Fallstone moved to stand by the lectern, the Hall falling silent immediately.

"Good morning. I have a very serious announcement. Last night, an intruder entered the castle and attacked two students. No-one was hurt and the intruder was eventually subdued. However, this was no random attack. While the Ministry has not confirmed this, I am certain that the Purity Sect is responsible."

At his words, nervous whispers ran round the Hall; it was clear that the Purity Sect was known to some people there.

Harry, however, hadn't heard of them.

"For those of you who are unaware, the Purity Sect is a political organisation who strongly believes in the superiority of Pure-blood. While you may debate their philosophies among yourselves, it is suspected that they have criminal connections. While I hope this was an isolated incident, it will not be taken lightly. At my request, the Minister for Magic has agreed to assign a small squad of Aurors for the defence of the school. They will be headed by Tyrold Kincaid, who will become a familiar face to all of you."

He gestured to a tall man with short cut brown hair and a serious expression in drab, black clothes standing beside the staff table.

"Mr Kincaid and his staff are here for your protection. If you see or hear anything suspicious, bring it to their attention immediately. Otherwise, I will ask you not to distract or hinder them."

He paused for a moment, his gaze sweeping the hall.

"While I fully expect these measures to be successful, it is prudent to prepare for the worst. Many of you will have heard of the unofficial student organisation named Dumbledore's Army. From today, I will be reviving the spirit of this organisation, with the establishment of the Defensive Studies Club. This will be an extra-curricular organisation, for the purpose of improving your defensive magic. This club will be run by Senior Student Harry Potter, under the supervision of Professor Li. Any students interested in signing up should speak to their Head of House. "

He cast a steady gaze around the hall, before continuing.

"I know this news is disturbing; The Ministry says that they will do all within their power to protect you. That is a laudable goal. However, I prefer to give you the knowledge and skills to defend yourselves, should the worst occur. And now, to your lessons. "

The Students began filling out, frenzied chatter erupting as soon as they reached the corridor.

"...worried, now...supposed to be impossible to get in...Dumbledore's Army...Potter again."

With Hermione off to Ancient Runes, Harry took the opportunity to confront Ginny.

"How long are you going to keep giving Hermione the cold shoulder?"

He asked, softly.

"When she stops being such a know-it-all!"

Ginny shot back, her tone acid.

"She's not a 'know-it-all'." Harry replied.

"She's brilliant and your best friend. Can't you...?"

"Not while she's got to be right about everything."

Ginny snapped, turning to stalk down the corridor, frightening a couple of first years as stormed past. Harry decided to hold his tongue, hoping that he would have more luck with Hermione. However, when he tried to talk to her over lunch, she refused to listen.

"If Ginny's jealous, then that's her problem."

She said, before heading off to the Library in a huff.

Harry spent the rest of the day racking his brains to think of a way to get Hermione and Ginny to make up, although his efforts were slightly derailed when he received a note from Professor Li, informing him that the first Defensive Studies meeting would be held the coming Saturday and requesting that he meet her in her office at 8:00 tomorrow to discuss his initial plans.

Ginny walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch, pulling her scarf tighter across her mouth. Harry had said he wanted to meet her here to discuss possible new players, 'away from prying eyes'.

Emerging from the archway under the Stadium, she looked up at the three goalposts, with a flutter of excitement.

She was eager for the start of the Quidditch Season. She looked around the Stadium for Harry and saw him sitting in the stands. As she got closer, however, she saw that he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him, and pointedly ignoring her, was Hermione.

"What is _she _doing here?"

Ginny demanded, hotly.

Hermione's eyes flashed and Harry spoke quickly, before she could snap back.

"Hermione's here because I asked her to be. There's something I wanted to talk to you both about. You both know that Professor Fallstone is asking me to run his Defensive Studies Club. And I want you both to help me, as Instructors. You two were among the best students in the DA and you've both fought beside me. Hermione, you're the smartest student in our year; you know more magical theory and application than anyone and how to use it under pressure. And Ginny, you've got a quick mind and a quicker wand arm, as well as an edge of cunning that I'll need you to pass on. But, I've no use for either of you, if this bickering continues."

Harry's expression softened and he continued.

"You both know what you need to do. Good night. "

Harry got up and walked away, leaving the two young women sitting in uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, Ginny sighed and turned to Hermione.

"I've been really stupid, haven't I? I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. It's just, I felt jealous. And that's crazy; you're the closest thing I've got to a sister. And, with six brothers to deal with, that means a lot to me."

Hermione gave Ginny's hand a squeeze;

"That's alright, Gin. If I'm honest, I've always been a little intimidated by you. With how confident you always are."

She smiled and stood up.

"Anyway, there's nothing more to be said. Come on, I've got a box of Honeydukes chocolate that Mum sent me, and I can't eat them all myself. Oh, wait a moment. "

Hermione pointed her wand into the Stadium and said, in a drawn out whisper;

"Haaa-rrry"

There was a startled cry and Harry reappeared, looking guilty.

"Alright, alright. Still, I had to know if everything was okay. What was that, anyway?"

Hermione smiled, with mock cruelty.

"_Resonatius_. It sends your voice through any solid surface. I needed a chance to test it properly."

Harry laughed;

"Come on. Let's get Ron, Neville and Luna and do some planning. I need to have something to show to Professor Li by tomorrow.

Harry entered Professor Li's office, several rolls of Parchment under his arm.

After Snape's brief ownership, Harry was glad to feel safe in this office again, even if Professor Li was somewhat stern. Harry moved towards the desk and stopped, having to do a double-take.

Despite being dressed in her usual style of robes, Professor Li had unwound her hair, which fell in a black cascade around her neck and shoulders.

"Don't stand there looking startled, Potter; sit down."

Harry did so, and Professor Li smiled at him, warmly.

"Dragon's scales, Potter, you'd think I was going to roast you alive, judging by the look on your face. I'm only stern in the classroom, Potter. I want this to be an informal meeting. Now, let's hear what you've got in mind."

"It's pretty simple, really. I've picked five other students, to help me oversee things."

"These would be Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom, as well as Ms Granger, Ms Weasley and Ms Lovegood, yes?"

Seeing Harry's startled expression, she continued.

"I'm aware of your 'inner circle', Potter. They are all excellent students and I have no problem with their involvement, provided that you hold them to the same standards that you expect of yourself. Now, how to you plan to organise the individual lessons?"

"For the first lesson, everyone will do the same exercises. We'll cover some basic spells, like Expelliarmus, and see how they get on. Those who need more practice can keep going, while the ones who show more promise can move onto more challenging magic. That'll be the basic class, which will run for an hour and a half. After that will be an advanced class. Initially, that'll be for my instructors only. Eventually, I'll expand it to include the more competent students."

Professor Li smiled;

"Excellent, Potter. I have no problems with your approach. Now, I wish to impress something on you. I hope that you will make it clear to all your members that this is not an extension of the Duelling Club. They are not to use what you teach them for settling school ground arguments. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded;

"Yes, Professor."

"Excellent. We'll meet again after you're first meeting. Good Evening, Mr Potter."

On Saturday, Harry stood in the Great Hall, watching the Students enter in ones and twos. Suddenly, Harry felt a jolt of shock, as he caught sight of a flash of blonde hair.

_Malfoy!_

Harry marched forward, drawing his wand automatically, putting himself directly in Malfoy's path. He was vaguely aware of Ron and Ginny and Neville moving up behind him. Hermione stayed leaning against the wall, although Harry noticed that she had her hand near her wrist, ready to draw her own wand.

Malfoy stopped before him, a brown-haired girl at his side, both of them staring coolly at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Harry asked, as levelly as he could, aware of the students around him.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? I'm here to join this 'club' of yours. Let's get started."

End of Chapter 3

Any comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very welcome.


End file.
